


Day Fourteen - Antiseptic

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Joly helps Gavroche clean his skinned knees.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Fourteen - Antiseptic

Gavroche wrinkles his nose. “I’m  _ fine. _ Really.”

Joly brandishes the bottle of antiseptic, and the box of bandaids, and the swabs he’s dug out of the first aid kit kept in the bathroom of the house Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta share and looks pointedly and Gavroche’s knees, which are raw and bloody.

“Really?” he says, uncapping the antiseptic. “You’re just going to grow new skin over the gravel in there?”

“There’s not gravel!” Gavroche says, hugging his skinned knees close to him and wincing. “I didn’t fall on gravel!”

Joly uses a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit to point at one of the larger pieces of grit embedded in Gavroche’s knee. “What’s that?”

“Scab,” Gavroche says smugly. “My blood is smart, so it makes scabs really fast.”

Joly raises an eyebrow, and turns on the bathtub. “Come over here, and put your knees under the water. We’ll see how much gravel we can wash out with that.”

Gavroche makes a face.

“Would you rather I picked it all out with the tweezers?”

Gavroche reluctantly sits on the side of the bathtub, and begins to halfheartedly splash water over his knees.

“Put them under the water,” Joly instructs.

“What if I  _ like  _ giving them a gentle sprinkle?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t like an infection,” Joly says, and grabs the bottle of antiseptic from where he set it down on the counter. “So you’re going to have to give them more than a gentle sprinkle.”

Gavroche scowls, but does as he’s instructed.

“How did you skin your knees this badly, anyway?” Joly asks.

“Oh, you know,” Gavroche says, and starts to tell a long and rambling story that somehow includes a skateboard (which was not the thing he fell off of), strawberries, a cat, and multiple bicycles.

“Well,” Joly says when he’s done, feeling  _ slightly  _ overwhelmed by the enormous amount of information he’s been given, “just be more careful next time, okay?”

“Probably not,” Gavroche says, grinning.

Joly sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
